Burgundy Crown
by IrieChama
Summary: Hyuga Natsume, the heir to the throne of the country of Alice meets a lowly thief wandering around the streets. Together the uncover the secrets of the death of his father, the late emperor. Trouble begin as Natsume's past lover returns back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Burgundy Crown**

**Author: ShArOnNie**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfic, domo arigatou! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I hope you all enjoy reading this.** **(^)_(0)**

**If you like the fanfic, please review, otherwise I'm not sure if I shoit'd continue it or not.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Golden pillars decorated the throne room along with pictures of fiery dragons swirling on the ceiling. Relaxing smell of perfume puffed throughout the room could be sniffed anywhere five feet of the vicinity of the room. Magnificent designs on the carpet of vivid patterns and luxurious, grand Phoenixes signified the reign of the ruler, the dear emperor of the Hyuga Dynasty,

Hyuga Yuudai.

He was known to his country as a man of honor and fiery spirits, therefore depicting a pheonix, strong like a dragon, and important like the heat of the sun. A good ruler he was, fair to his people and considerate of their opinions.

Yuudai was loved by his people too, but as far as love can go, there's also hate. After all, love and hate is on the same side of a coin.

It happened fast and like a dream. Sitting on his chair, like on any regular day, discussing about the growth of the country with the people of his court when suddenly the door slammed open.

Quick and swift, men masked in black quickly ran towards the emperor, holding on to sharp blades and sharp kunais.

The court men gasped in shock as they saw the threat coming close to the emperor, they rushed over in poor attempt to protect their king.

But it was too late, the blade pierced his heart and blood seeped out.

Cries of the people echoed in the empty room as they shouted in despair, "the emperor is dead!"

Hyuga Yuudai died on 7211 AE

...

...

...

...

_ But that's only the beginning..._

* * *

_Sakura flowers_

_swaying in the warm autumn wind,_

_colorful colors decorate the morning sky, _

_With her face smiling near me,_

_Now, she's gone and_

_I'm left alone to reminisce _

_as the sweet scent reached my nose..._

Natsume crinkled his nose at the overwhelming smell of perfume his mother is spraying on her kimono. He flopped down on the sofa while covering his nose and mouth and shaking his head in disgust. Kaori glared at her son, she strutted to him with her arms on her hip.

"Now now, Natsume, you don't have time to sit around, idling about the smell of my perfume, how stinky it might smell to you." she glared at her son.

Natsume's eyes twinkled in amusement in his mother's childish behavior, "I don't have to time to sit around dilly-dallying? Oh ho, are you talking about meeting with the harlot?"

Kaori gasped in surprise at her son's behavior, "she's the princess of Aisu, address her properly."

"Right right, Princess Luna of Aisu, it's not like we haven't met before." Natsume shuddered in disgust of the memory, "the last time she came over, she clung on my arm and refused to let go. Ay, she was overconfident and arrogant."

His mother slapped his arm and let out a deep sigh as she sat on the sofa with him, Kaori looked at her son worriedly. "Are you upset about the arrange marriage?"

Natsume stayed quiet. His crimson eyes wandering over the smooth design of the wood.

"..Do you still love that girl?"

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, "why would I?"

_His mind traced back to the memory of her light blue curly hair as her crystal eyes danced in the sunlight. The faint trace of her smile still visible as she handed him a blue sapphire._

_"Natsu-chan! Keep this in memory of me!"_

_The soft palm of her little hand grabbed his and she held out her pinky finger, "We will be together forever, right?"_

_"Mhmm!"_

Kaori watched her son's dazed expression as she sadly smiled and thought, 'I'm sorry I put you into such a situation where you have no control over..'

"Well, come on, my son, tonight will be a busy night and there are much to prepare! I'm going to go to town with the servants today, Aoi will be coming."

Natsume glanced at his mother and raised an eyebrow,

"are you sure mother? Isn't it dangerous for us to go out wandering in the streets?"

Kaori flinched, "don't worry.. it's going to be okay."

Kaori shivered as she thought back of _that night._

_ Her legs felt cold and weak as she dropped down near her husband as he choked on his own blood, "-K-Kaori.." He managed to spat out and she quickly rushed to his side and held him close to her. He slipped a shaky hand on her cheek and smiled weakly. Her tears dripped down onto his face as he wiped the tears away,_

_"It's o-okay.. t-Take care of A-aoi and N-Natsume..." _

_Her eyes blurred as her husband dropped his hand._

_"NOOOOO!"_

Natsume hugged his shaking mother, "Sorry..." She returned the gesture as she carried on his shoulder and hugged him close to her.

* * *

She ran through the abandoned alley as her cloak swished behind her, stopping once a while to catch her breath. Her brown eyes scanned the lively streets as marketers bang pots together in an attempt to draw attention, "Fresh scallions, caught straight from the sea! buy now!"

Eliciting a crowd of people around him, Mikan walked to the stand, trying to act as normal as she can as she slowly drew her hood down. The loud chattering of the crowd concealed her small footsteps as she slugged her bag over her shoulder, slowly she etched forward.

'Act normal'

"Thump Thump Thump"

'Act normal'

Her hand reached out as the crowd of people covered her, she snaked a handful of fish in her hands as she snuck it in her bag. She mentally clapped at her achievement and proudly walked away from the stand, unnoticed.

Mikan put her hood back on and she slip into an open caravan.

The nauseating smell of beer and vomit made her head ache, the dim light only made it worst as she clenched her teeth and stiffly walked inside. Her eyes traced for a weak victim, glancing at every corner filled with large pot belly men gambling their money and cheering in joy at their win. Mikan snorted in distaste.

Ah! Blue shirt, white purse and fancy jewelry adorned the woman's body as she took a sip of her champagne. Her legs crossed and one arm folded over her chest in a show of courage and bravery. Mikan smirked, 'a great target.' Mikan leaned on the wall, waiting for the right time to attack.

Her eyes wander once a while and she caught sight of the cheering men as one greedily shoved his gold into his shirt pocket, she twitched enviously.

Sighing, Mikan looked back at her target, she was in the same position. Mikan started tapping her foot in annoyance and impatience.

Her sharp eye caught sight of a well dressed man walking up to her, a smirk slipped its way across her face as Mikan prepared her muscles.

A business man, looking no older than 35, offered the woman a small smile as he sat down beside her and showed her his card. Her target laughed as she lost her composure and Mikan took this as a sign. Quickly, Mikan darted forward and snatched the purse from the woman. Her laughing face quickly twisted into a look of horror as she saw a black shadow sprinting away.

She screamed, "THIEFF!"

Mikan cursed as she ran straight out and the door swung after her, turning her head, she gulped as she saw the business man running after her with the woman next to him.

"Thief!"

"Stop right there!"

The loud shout drew a lot of attention from the people as they turned to look, others chased after her.

Mikan was grateful she was experience in the art of stealing as she turned into a corner and run down in a U-turn back to the abandoned alley, the footsteps disappearing after her and she can hear the cries of the people, "Where is she!?"

"How horrible, right in the middle of the streets too.."

She panted heavily and slouched down near the thick grass as the tall walls shielded her from the harsh criticizing glare of the sun. She wiped her sweat away from her forehead and tied her hair up into twin pigtails.

Slowly, she got up and grinned happily.

"Eh.. So even a lowly thief can feel proud despite their shameless actions."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Ahh! This chapter is finally completed! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Huehuehue O U O**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I apologize for being so irresponsible when I said I was discontinuing the story, After all, I shouldn't be so impatient and so selfish to close the story on its first chapter. **

**-Gomennasai-**

**From now on, I will update Burgundy Crown once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, all rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi**

***(O)*(O)***

* * *

_"You never know what worst luck your bad luck have saved you from,"_

_Cormac Mccathy_

* * *

Mikan felt her eyes widened as have slowly looked up, to find burning crimson eyes looking back at her with a smug smile.

The man standing above her was tall and lean, baring an elegant jaw line that curves right below the ears and long raven locks dangling over his neck.

Her hateful eyes glared at him as her hand quivered at the notation of being caught. He noticed immediately and folded his arms in front of him, staring at her like a predator catching a prey.

Mikan felt a strange knot on her throat as her heart pounded up and down. She was sure no one was following her, her hearing was amazing and she knew nobody ever comes to this part of the town. So, the only thing that made sense right now was that he already know she uses this place as her hiding spot. Mikan huffed and stood up tall next to him.

"What do you want?" She spat out angrily. Yet, if one looked close enough, they can see the nervous look in her yes, hidden by a wall of self preservation and disdain.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her sharp words, "well well well..." He looked around his surrounding, admiring the strong stance of the cracked walls and murky mud as the sound of water dripping from pipes echoed loudly enough in his ears. "Is this how you speak to someone who caught you in your act?"

Mikan looked taken back, "Humph! Well if you caught me already, why aren't you dragging me to a cell me claiming the reward for yourself? Eh? Why are we still chatting here?"

She sent him a disgusted face and felt her toes curling together.

Suddenly he was in front of her, holding her chin up with his long fingers, "Frank, aren't we? I like that behavior of yours."

Mikan shivered as she slowly backed away from the man, eventually realizing she was force into a corner. Fearing for her life, her eyes searched for an exit. He looked at her cockily, "trying to run? I'm afraid that won't work.."

She wasn't paying any attention to him as she analyzed the amount of space between him and the wall, she's small enough. Rather thin and lanky, and she's fast. Mikan paced herself. _After all.._

She shoved him aside and ran. Natsume widened his eyes at her quick movements as he chased after her.

_There's no way she's getting caught!_

Natsume groaned, 'this girl...' He looked around, an empty beer bottle on the streets. Eyebrows furrowing, he grabbed it and rolled it on the floor. She was too caught up in running that she didn't notice he had stopped chasing her, when she turned around, it was too late. She tumbled and tripped over the bottle as she landed on her face. Moaning, Mikan felt the ground scratch her skin.

"I told you there was no point to run.." He finally said, though obviously exhausted exam exasperated by the noticeable panting, his raven hair tousled by the wind.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to sit back up, wincing at the pain. She realized her cloak was rip and cut into shards when she tripped. Sighing in annoyance, she looked at him tiredly. "O-ok.. Whatever you say, ... I won't run anymore, I promise you."

Natsume shook his head at her, smirking as he pointed at his head. "Dear child, do you believe that I don't use my head?"

"What the heck is wrong with you? You caught me... Are you torturing me on purpose?oh sir," Mikan gulped, "I might have stolen a bit once every then, but I assure you I do not deserve this. Come on and handcuff me."

"So you want to get caught in be thrown in a cell for god knows how long?"

"What choice do I have?"

Natsume chuckled at this, "true... But I'm going to offer you a deal. Pretend to be my girlfriend and I'll let you go."

Mikan looked at him in surprise as she wrinkled her forehead, "excuse me?"

"Deal? I have a arrange marriage today, if you bring me out of it, then I'll forget about this whole incident."

"Well, how do I know you're telling the truth? You can use me and trick me."

Mikan stated worriedly.

"I never back out of a promise," He stared at with solemnity as his crimson eyes burned into her brown orbs, Mikan bit her lips as she thought about the offer.

"D-deal..." She pondered thoughtfully, "Only if you promise you will keep you promise."

"But first, who are you?"

He raised a hand to neaten his hair as he replied, "Natsume."

Mikan scowled as she carefully rose up, one arm gripping her cloak onto her as her head filled will unease. "That's it?" She carefully spoke, suddenly questioning if she really should accept the offer. Lets face it, who would trust someone who only told you their name? She might be a lowly thief, but she is not _dumb. _

Learning to survive on her own, she knew what kind of people can be trusted, this 'Natsume' guy, actually, is his name even Natsume? He gave her a lingering feeling of suspicion.

"That's all you need to know about me, for now," His voice lowered into a teasing tone as he continued with an eyebrow raised, "That's funny, you're smarter than I thought."

She glowered at him, '_what's that suppose to mean?'_

"I thought you would trust anybody who will help you."

Mikan felt her head throb as she hiss back a retort, "I can say the same for you! You seriously think I look like that type of person?"

"I hate to say this, but you got an idiotic look to you, how you tie your hair back into pig tails, how old are you?"

"Excuse me, unlike you, I don't have servants fanning me at home, it's hot out here. Pig tails help keep my neck cool."

He laughed, "enough about this, what about you? What's your name?"

Mikan hesitated, should she really give him her real name? Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, she guessed.

"Mikan."

He curl his finger as he beckoned her to come,

"Good choice.. polka dots..."

She looked aghast as she stuttered, outraged, "w-what... h-how..."

Natsume simpered, "when you tripped."

"..PERVERT!"

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_I was born to a poor family, surviving on the crumbs herby parent's hard work as they tried their best to support ourselves, selling hand-sew sweaters near the big market._

_I wasn't allowed a proper education, to go to school or have a private tutor, our family couldn't afford the expenses. Therefore growing up, I was only taught the basic necessities of life, how to cook, clean, do laundry, count, sew, and most importantly, bargain._

_It was a time so long ago, where everything was so different. Like a distant fantasy._

_We lived in a small cottage surrounded by bushes and tall trees. Clothes were sewn together scrap by scrap._

_When I was born, I cried a lot, my mother often told me. But whenever she hugged me, I would stop and start giggling. I enjoyed hearing stories of my childhood, she told me I was naughty and liked to explore around, but I smiled a lot._

_I use to thought my life was perfect, I didn't think anything was wrong with it, but I guess that was just my unknowledgeable ramblings. _

_Until.. That happened.._

_.._

_.._

_I began living off the streets as an orphan, begging for money and crying every day. But there was no one to hug me anymore. Life was truly difficult and I realized the hardships without my parents._

_That's when I knew I couldn't support myself by begging and holding my head low, it's about surviving now._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the short chapters, but next chapter, the drama will start again!**


End file.
